De príncipes caídos y ayeres olvidados
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sho creía que ahora era su turno para darle una mano./ ShoKyo


_**Pareja:**_ Shoutaro Fuwa/Kyoko Mogami

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Yoshiki Nakamura._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Shou, aun recordaba los tiempos en que veía a Kyoko llorar amargamente –por su madre, por… Saena-san-, y rememoraba al mismo tiempo con ello, que en toda ocasión donde él la vio derramar lágrima alguna, se quedó hecho piedra, sin hacer más que verla. Si debía ser sincero y comerse orgullo –galopante, y muy elevado del suelo-, Shoutaro admitía que… en toda ocasión fue un inútil, cuando se trataba de hacer sentir bien a Kyoko.

Si alguien tuviera el conocimiento de su historia personal –de la larga historia que tenían él y Kyoko-, sin lugar a dudas sería tachado de malagradecido. Y tristemente así era, Shoutaro de momento no creía, que habría vez alguna donde elevaría a alguien por encima de sí mismo. No importaba si esa persona eran sus padres, o la chica que dio desde su infancia cada retacito de su propia alegría, a favor de él. Sí, lo admitía, él era una mala persona, un chico egoísta, y tal vez –tal vez… -, el peor partido para alguien como su amiga de infancia. Pero ahora, aun siendo el tipo egoísta que en su lista de prioridades se tenía siempre a él, y luego –y eso puede ser rebatible-, a otros; creía que era el momento debido para extender su mano, a aquella que le ayudó hasta a estar donde estaba.

Era el momento, creía, por más que se sentía incómodo en ese sitio –alejado de la gente, en un lugar donde no estaba invitado-, Shou no podía dejar a Kyoko derrumbándose sola… ahora que ya no tenía la protección de _ese_ tipo.

Botó un suspiro a la par que se desordenaba los cabellos. No podía creer que el gran Ren Tsuruga, una vez haya ganado el pequeño –y egoísta-, juego entre los dos, se haya marchado sin más, sin forma de buscarlo, a no ser que… Shou rogaba porque Kyoko aun tenga las fuerza para seguir adelante, y no hacer tonterías tales como intentar seguir a ese tipo. Él quería creer que ella encontraría la forma para levantarse y hasta sacar provecho a la situación –tal y como hizo, cuando se sintió usada por él-, Shoutaro quería creer que tras sus lágrimas se formaría un arcoíris.

Pero mientras tanto, él tenía que soportar ese horrible sol veraniego vestido de negro, ver a tanta gente que no conocía, y hasta a otras que le veían ceñudos porque francamente ese no era su sitio. Fuwa tenía que ver la espalda de Kyoko subir y bajar, mientras lloraba en silencio; ahorrarse las ganas de acobijarla ahí, y esperar a ser por primera vez de utilidad para ella –aunque ahora ya nada tenía que ver Saena-san-; y también debía ahorrarse las palabras de "maldito, y mil veces maldito, para qué la conquistas si vas a morir al poco de hacerlo".

.

Los ojos de Kyoko no reflejaban absolutamente nada, y algo le decía a Shou, que lo que Tsuruga le quitó al fallecer, era mucho más importante que lo que sea, que él le sustrajo al traicionarla.

¿Podría al menos llover ese día? Shoutaro sentía que ese sol resplandeciente, era un chiste de mal gusto, al lado de la pesadez de su alrededor.

* * *

 _Juro por lo que sea que en mi primera lectura del manga, amaba a más no poder la pareja de Kyoko/Ren, y obviamente, siguiendo el común modus operandis de muchos, odié con mi alma a Sho, pero… la verdad es que desde la larga parte de: "Una repentina historia de amor", mi concepto de la relación de Kyoko y Sho ha cambiado demasiado, y hasta el personaje de Shoutaro es en realidad mi favorito del manga… pero bueno, lo que es, es esto, me gusta la dinámica de estos dos personajes –no digo que ellos serán cannon, ni nada, la pareja del final es Ren/Kyoko, y yo también soy muy pro de esa pareja-, y en realidad me es llamativa la idea, de un Shoutaro queriendo limpiar las lágrimas que nunca limpió, y cuidando a Kyoko._

 _Así que… esta es mi puerta de entrada a este fandom. Ya sé que la pareja no es exactamente querida, y que Sho tiene muchos antis, pero… me encojo de hombros, nada se puede hacer con los gustos e inspiración. En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le llama la atención esta historia?_

 _PD: Como soy nueva en el fandom, no sé si está bien mi manejo de personajes, cualquier problema que tenga, me dicen sin falta, me será de gran ayuda cualquier crítica._


End file.
